


Too Curious

by Anonymous



Series: Filth [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cock Warming, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Father/Daughter Incest, First Time, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Flayn gets a little too curious while her daddy is giving her a bath and gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Flayn/Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Series: Filth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924786
Comments: 27
Kudos: 236
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while writing another fic for this pair. Somehow this one flowed more easily. Probably because I’m in love with the innocent wide eyed doesn’t know what sex is yet trope. It’s intoxicating. Also Flayn calls daddy a lot. Is it a daddy kink if you’re getting fucked by your actual daddy? Inquiring minds wants to know. 
> 
> Do tell me if I forgot any tags. Thank you. 
> 
> That said read the tags and continue at your own risk.

Seteth was the one who always gave Flayn a bath while his wife took care of other chores. His wife argument was he listened to her daddy more. The last thing she wanted was to get into a water fight with a six year old when Flayn was in one of her moods and refused to be washed. Seteth was more than happy to take over. He loved his daughter and if he got to take a bath at the same time he was saving time killing two birds with one stone. A win-win in his book.

What he hadn't foreseen was for Flayn to be so curious.

Everything was going fine at first. He got her out of her clothes with no fuss and took his own off. Gave them both a quick scrub down before they got into the bath water together.

But then she noticed his dick. "Daddy, what's that between your legs?"

"Oh that's my pe-" he hardly had the word penis out of his mouth before she had her grabby little hands around it. And oh goddess did her little hands feel so nice and warm around his dick. He couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him.

"Why don't I have one daddy?" She asked as she moved her hands up down his dick in a tight little grip. Seteth could feel himself swell at the attention. Fuck.

"T-that's because I'm a man baby," he stuttered through a breath trying very hard not to thrust into her hands. He couldn't believe his little girl was accidentally giving him a hand job all on her own. It was clumsy but also ridiculously hot.

"Oh it grew bigger," Flayn noted curiously and tightened her grip experimentally. This time he did buck into her hands gasping. The sudden movement startled her and she let go and he immediately missed her touch. “Daddy?"

"Oh it's okay baby, it just felt good," Seteth reassured her. "Will you touch it again for Daddy? Hm?"

"Oh okay!" Flayn broke into a lovely smile before she eagerly gripped her daddy's dick a tad too hard. It still made him moan. She was so darn cute. "Like this?"

"Yes," Seteth shuddered as he tried to slowly thrust into her grip. "Just like that."

Seeing her daddy eagerly thrust into her hands made Flayn giggle. It was so funny to see her usually composed and patient daddy so unraveled.

Seteth adored that sound and suddenly wanted to thrust his dick into that little mouth and feel her moan around him. That'd feel so good. His dick leaked at the thought.

"What's that daddy?" Flayn asked as she worked her hands up and down his dick. Seteth looked down to see her eyeing his precum. Well that gave him an idea.

"Wanna taste it?" He asked innocently trying not to seem too eager. His dick throbbed however at the eager look on his baby's face.

"I can? Really?" And without waiting for an answer Flayn dove down to close her tiny little mouth around his tip and _licked_.

Oh _fucking hell_ that felt good. Seteth almost saw white and couldn't stop the instinctive urge to shallowly thrust into his little girl's mouth. The heat of her mouth was incredible. He just wanted to throw caution to the wind and fuck it. To abuse that lovely little mouth of hers with his dick. But he couldn't. Yet.

"Daddy!" Flayn exclaimed not appreciating the sudden dick thrusted in her mouth nor the taste of his precum. She had to let go. "Ew!"

"Oh sorry baby," Seteth apologized stroked her cheek soothingly. She leaned into the touch. "Didn't mean to scare you. What you did just made me feel very good and happy."

"It did?" Flayn seemed pleased at the prospect of having made her daddy happy. But then she made a face. "But it tasted bad."

"It's okay baby, you don't have to do it again," Seteth promised her. "Do you want to do something else that will make daddy happy? It’s something different I promise."

"Yes!" Flayn replied eagerly splashing the water around in her excitement. "I want to make daddy happy!"

"Good girl," Flayn preened under his praise. "Let's get out of the water first, kay? I think we've soaked enough."

Once out of the water Seteth sat down on a shower bench and pulled Flayn into his lap, her back facing him. She seemed so small like this sitting on his thighs and perfectly fit for his dick. His dick had been neglected long enough. He was fit to burst any moment and wanted that moment to be inside his little baby.

He started exploring her body kneading her undeveloped little tits. There were so small enveloped in the palm of his hands. He imagined what they would look like once she grew up. Probably just as voluptuous and beautiful as his wife. His mouth starting watering at the image. They would be quite the sight.

Having her daddy play with her tits made Flayn giggle at first. Those giggles slowly into moans howeveras his ministrations turned more attentive. Soon she was unconsciously rubbing her little ass against his aching dick. Fuck that ass he wanted to be inside her already. But he had to take his time. He wanted her to be ready for his dick less he hurt his little baby girl.

"D-daddy," Flayn moaned wantonly. "I feel strange."

"It's okay baby, that means you feel good," Seteth explained as he reached for the baby oil on the sink. "And I'm about to make you feel even better."

"Okay d-daddy."

Seteth prodded her hole and she let out a little wail when his slicked up finger entered her heat. "Daddy!"

Oh fuck she was so so tight. And surprisingly very wet. The thought of her getting wet from playing with her daddy's dick earlier was getting him all hot and bothered again.

She was so tight around him. Just his one finger was probably enough to fuck her nice and good. She could probably come just from this but he didn't want her to yet. He wanted to be inside of her tight little heat when she came and feel her tighten around him as she took _his_ cum into her small little body. He had to prepare her properly if he wanted to be able to do that.

She got used to his one finger sooner than he expected and was already mewling desperately around his third and rocking desperately against his digits. Her little pussy greedily swallowing them whole. She was ready. Finally. Finally ready for her daddy's dick.

"Daddy daddy _daddy_ ," Flayn pleaded begging for something she didn't have the name for yet but wanting it desperately all the same. She was begging for her release. Oh she was quite the sight begging him so sweetly while her pussy pulsed around his fingers.

"I got you baby girl," Seteth murmured slipping his fingers out of her. Flayn cried at the sudden emptiness, already missing the feel of him. Seteth shh'ed her turning her body to face him. He wanted to see her face when he entered her. "It's alright I got you baby."

He lifted her light little body and lowered her carefully onto his dick. Flayn cried out at the sudden intrusion bigger than his fingers. When his tip finally breached her Seteth saw stars. He could finish just like this, that was how good the sensation of finally being inside his little baby was.

Seteth lowered her further drinking in her sexy little noises as she cried around his dick until he finally bottomed out. This was the fucking best. What was even better was seeing his own dick bulging his daughter's little tummy. She looked unfathomably good stretched around her daddy's dick. Goddess it was barely fitting inside of her.

"Flayn, look," Flayn was still lost in the sensations of her daddy's dick deep inside of her that it took awhile to get her attention. When she finally looked down her eyes widened at seeing her bulging stomach.

"Why am I fat?" She asked mystified and Seteth laughed. She was so adorable.

Seteth smiled indulgently down at. "You're not fat. That's me inside of you baby."

"Oh," she touched her tummy and felt him throb and smiled. "Oh! It's daddy!"

"Yes," Seteth answered trying hard not to spill inside of her yet at the sensation of her stroking him through her stomach. "Yes it's me baby."

"Daddy," she looked up at him earnestly. "Am I making you happy?"

"Oh yes," Seteth groaned thrusting up into her making her moan. "Yes baby you are. You are making me very happy."

Her smile could have rivaled the sun the way she beamed at him. Seteth returned her smile before gathering her in his arms and _thrust_.

"Oh Daddy!" Flayn cried as he fucked her. Bouncing her effortless up and down his dick. Fuck she was so tight and good for him. So good at taking his dick. And her moans were like music to his ears as she took him again and again and again. His little baby girl moaning so sweetly as he rocked into her. She was perfect like this. Meant for his dick only. His perfect little cocksleeve.

"Flayn can you feel daddy inside of you?" Seteth asked as he fucked deeply into her, hitting her just in the right places to make her sing.

"Yes daddy yes!" Flayn cried. "I can feel you. I can feel daddy inside!"

Flayn wound her little arms around daddy's shoulders calling for him over and over again as he fucked her. She felt so full, his big dick stretching her so wide. She felt as if the wrong move could burst her at the seams but she still didn't want him to stop. She didn't really understand what was happening but she knew it made her feel tingly and good inside. So very good. And that it made her daddy very happy and that's all she cared about. She was daddy's little girl and she would do absolutely anything to make him happy, including using her like this to make them both feel so very good.

She was happy, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. "Daddy daddy daddy I feel good. _Daddy_!"

Hearing her call for him so happily made Seteth's hips stutter as he neared his climax and his thrust turned more erratic. 

Flayn wailed as he angled his dick differently inside of her and she came completely undone with the cutest little cry.

His little baby shuddered through her first ever orgasm - _that he gave her!_ \- and clenched around him so deliciously. Seteth continued to chase his bliss fucking her through it.

"Daddy, love you," Flayn whispered spent and kissed him on the cheek. Something she always did when she was feeling sleepy.

"Oh _baby_!" The familiar affectionate gesture usually reserved for more familial moments uttered amidst this debauchery was enough to tip him over the edge into his best orgasm yet and spill inside of her, filling her with his cum. She moaned at the sensation and then leaned her head against his shoulder bone wary and exhausted.

"Thank you baby," Seteth cooed stroking her hair. "That was very good. You made daddy very happy."

Flayn smiled happily against his shoulder but was too exhausted to talk back.

But that was alright. It was daddy's turn to take care of his baby and clean her up. She had done admirably so he'll have to reward her later with something sweet. 

She had earned it after all for being daddy's perfect little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a lot longer than expected. Chapter 2 coming soon. Might not be as long as this one tho. Feedback is appreciated and will probably get me to write the next chapter faster.


	2. Daddy Please Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flayn finally gets to suck her daddy’s dick. 
> 
> Basically Seteth facefucks his little baby girl🥴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there’s going to be more than two chapters after all. This kitchen scene wasn’t part of the script it just sort of happened. It was supposed to be a few hundred words long but it turned into 1.5k of facefucking lol. 
> 
> I have updated the tags accordingly. 
> 
> Also Seteth’s wife appears this chapter. She isn’t involved in any of the activities but she does get mentioned throughout the chapter. 
> 
> Good reading y’all!

Seteth didn’t really think of their earlier fuck in the bathroom after the fact. He filed it away in his mind as a one time thing. A forgotten memory never to be mentioned ever again but of course his darling Flayn had other plans. She brought it up right away. Right at the dinner table no less. When he was sitting right next to his wife almost scaring to death.

"I want to feel you daddy," she said innocently pushing away the peas on her plate.

Seteth spluttered and almost choked on his drink.

Before he got a chance to say anything his wife asked just as innocently. "What was that sweetie?"

"I like it when daddy touches me!" Flayn all but screamed giving her daddy a damn heart attack.

"Oh you mean like a massage, sweetie?" His wife corrected her unknowingly saving her husband from near death.

"Oh yes! That's what she means!" Seteth supplied quickly thanking the goddess for his clueless and very sweet wife. "I gave her one earlier today."

"Oh is that's what's called mommy? Then I want a massage now!" Flayn demanded pushing away her food.

"Not now, sweetie," her mother chided. "We're eating now. Daddy can give you one later."

"Promise?" Flayn stared up at her daddy with her big puppy dog eyes. "Promise me daddy?"

"Fine," he could never say no to that face or the way his dick twitched at the memory of being inside of her. Perhaps he wanted repeat of that after all. "I'll give you one later tonight, baby."

Flayn smiled pleased and went back to her dinner.

* * *

Later in the evening Flayn kept pestering him for a 'massage' making very inappropriate moves for his dick.

It was so ridiculously hot seeing his little girl so needy for him and wanting her daddy's dick but she could not have had any worse timing.

He'd happily have obliged if it wasn't happening right in front of his wife for goddess sake. He wanted to be subtle and strategic about this and do it only after his wife went to sleep. She definitely did not need to know what her husband and child were getting up to when she wasn’t looking.

Flayn however was not one to be deterred and had apparently made her mind about getting that daddy dick.

The next time she approached him was when he had his hands full doing dishes while her mommy was chilling in the master bedroom reading a book.

She hung out a bit around her daddy asking about what he was doing and stuff, and just when he least expected it grabbed his dick. His traitorous member immediately responded to her touch and began to swell.

Seteth cursed under his breath and grabbed the sink. "Flayn what do you think you're doing!"

"A massage?" She replied innocently getting his already half hard dick out of his pants. "You promised me one tonight. Remember?"

As much as he wanted to slap her hands away from his dick he couldn't bring himself to. Goddess he had already forgotten the feel of having her small soft hands around his dick. It was the fucking best.

"Yes I d-did," Seteth managed to stutter around a moan. Flayn had started massaging his dick just like he taught her earlier today. Fuck she was already learning. Which was even more of a turn on for some reason. "But baby I can only give you a massage after mommy goes to bed."

"Why does mommy need to go to bed?" Then she suddenly rubbed her fingers against his tip causing him to buck his hips and good fucking lord he almost came all over her pretty little face. How did she fucking know to do that! "I don't understand daddy."

His little baby calling him daddy while she played with his dick was not fucking helping and it took him awhile to realize she had asked a question.

He barely managed to compose himself enough to answer."Because the kind of massages I give you is the kind I can only give you when mommy is asleep or isn't here. Or else it doesn't feel as good."

Flayn stopped rubbing his dick and frowned up at him. "But I want it to feel good daddy. Like it did in the bathroom."

 _Why did she have to stop_ , he cursed internally. "I know baby, that's why we have to wait."

"But I want it now," Flayn pouted forgetting all about touching his poor neglected dick. "Wish mommy would go to sleep already."

"Yeah I know baby, but we could do something else while we wait that would make daddy very happy," Seteth propped up his throbbing dick at her inquiring look. "You can put this in your mouth for me baby. Please?"

Flayn scrunched up her face remembering how it had tasted when she first tried it. "It tastes bad daddy, I don't wanna."

"Yes that's true but it'd make daddy so happy," Seteth gave her his best pleading look. "Don't you want to make daddy happy baby?"

"Of course daddy!" Flayn replied immediately and reached for his dick again eager to please him. "I love you!"

"I love you too baby," he replied already feeling at home in her hands again. "I know it doesn't taste good but you're so strong and love daddy the most so you'll do this for me, won't you baby?"

"Yes daddy! I love you the most!" Then she took a deep breath and enveloped his dick in her tight little mouth and goddess was it divine.

"Flayn! Baby!" Seteth groaned gone at the sensation of finally finally properly being inside his little baby girl's mouth. Sweet goddess her mouth was magnificent.

Her little mouth was too small to take a little more than just his tip but it was more than enough for Seteth. It felt absolutely transcendent and it wouldn't be that long before he reached his climax and came.

His knuckles turned white around his tight grip on the sink as he very carefully began to fuck his baby's little throat, making sure he didn’t trigger her gag reflex. She moaned at the movement which sent a delicious vibration down his dick that went straight to his balls. Goddess his sweet little girl was godsend.

His wife sometimes deigned to give him fellatio if she felt like it but it was nothing compared to the feeling of being inside his daughter's tight little mouth. There was no comparison and he thanked the goddess that gave him his little girl.

Flayn started salivating around her daddy’s dick. Having her daddy inside her mouth felt very weird and intrusive but seeing the happy look on her daddy's face as he rocked back and forth over her tongue made it worth it. She didn't even care about the bad taste of his precum that was starting to trickle down her throat knowing that she was the one who was bringing her daddy so much happiness.

"Baby baby you're being so good for daddy," Seteth started babbling rocking a little harder inside her mouth. "You're making daddy so happy. Can you move your hands for me? Please?" 

Flayn happily obliged moving her hands up and down his dick again making him groan appreciatively. 

She noticed she was dripping between her legs and she wanted to tell her daddy about it so he could do something about it like he did earlier today. But her mouth was too full and it didn't feel right taking daddy’s dick out and stopping when he was having so much fun. She had to settle for rubbing her wet little pussy against her daddy's leg to get some friction, unknowingly trying to get off.

"Oh fuck," Seteth cursed as he felt his baby's juices soak into his pant legs. His little baby girl was getting so turned on sucking her daddy off that she was rutting against him like a wild animal. Oh Goddess he wanted to mount her right this fucking second.

"Oh baby!" He groaned before grabbed her face and forced her further down dick. He felt her very audibly choking around the girth of him.

He was not gonna last much longer.

"Baby swallow for daddy alright," he instructed as he tried to gently fuck her face. "Swallow all of daddy's cum baby."

He thrusted inside her tiny little mouth a little more before he finally spent right there inside of her. He unloaded right into his baby's tight little mouth and watched as she tried futilely to swallow. It was quite the sight to behold. She couldn't swallow it all of course so he had to pull out before she choked on him cum and unloaded the rest on his baby's beautiful face.

Seteth watched for a moment with quiet satisfaction as his cum slid down and adorned his little girl's face. Shit she looked so good like this with her daddy's cum all over her.

Then he remembered his wife sitting in the next room over and hurriedly washed and toweled off her face. She was too tired and drowsy from sucking her daddy off she didn't even put up a fight when Seteth whisked her off to bed.

After that he finally finished the dishes and joined his lovely wife in bed who was none the wiser about what transpired between her husband and daughter few feet away from her in their very kitchen.

Father and daughter slept sweetly that night. Dreaming about each other and the next time they'll get to be alone together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s going to be one more chapter. It’s already written, it just needs one more scene to round this whole thing off.


	3. Nighttime Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flayn sneaks into her daddy’s bed to get that ‘massage’ she was promised. 
> 
> Seteth goes down on his little girl and then fucks her twice while thinking about his wife catching/joining them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think a quick bathroom fuck was going to turn into this but yet here we are 5k words later. Well I just hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it lol. 
> 
> And oh yeah quick warning Seteth thinks about his wife catching/joining them for like two paragraphs while fucking Flayn so if that’s not your thing skip or don’t read it.

That next time came later that very night. Around midnight to be exact.

Seteth was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly felt someone fiddling with his dick. He threw back the covers alarmed only to see Flayn trying her best to free him from his pants. What the fuck was she doing awake in the middle of the night? Especially trying to take out his dick when he was laying right next to his sleeping wife?

"Flayn!" He whispered harshly and not so gently slapped her hands away from his exposed dick.

"Oh daddy you're finally awake!" Flayn grinned happily. "Now you can finally give me that massage you promised me! See mommy's asleep!"

"Shhh!" She was being way too loud and the last thing he needed was his wife waking up and finding them in this compromising position. His dick was out for goddess sake and he was pretty sure Flayn was going commando since her underwear got so wet when she sucked him off earlier. "It's in the middle of the night young lady. Go to bed!"

"But daddy," Flayn whined lifting her little nightgown to expose her dripping pussy. His dick twitched at the sight."I need you. Inside."

 _Goddess above who the fuck taught her to sound and look like that?!_ She sounded like a fucking pornstar and he suddenly wanted to pound her right on this very bed right next to his sleeping wife everything be damned.

This little girl was going to be the end of him.

"Fine, but be quiet okay?" Seteth said putting away his hardened dick and scooped his baby girl into her arms, taking her back to her bedroom. "We're gonna have to do it in here so we don't wake mommy okay?"

"Okay!" Flayn squealed delighted a little too loudly as he dispositioned her into her bed. That was okay because his wife was a very heavy sleeper plus she was two doors down. She slept through a fire alarm once so he wasn't too worried about waking her up if they got a little oo loud.

Flayn tried going for his pants again eager to have daddy's dick in her hands but as much as Seteth wanted that too he stopped her. "Wait baby daddy wants to try something a little different."

"Oh okay daddy," Flayn obediently put her hands down. "Will it feel good?"

Seteth smiled pleased about how good his little girl was being for her daddy. His little darling angel. He loved her so much.

"Yes it will feel _very_ good," he promised.

He lifted her nightgown and put dainty little feet on his shoulders and then went down on her.

Flayn cried out when Seteth's tongue made contact with her little pussy. She was so gosh darn wet it was incredible and Seteth slurped it all up. He went to town drinking her juices and fucking her with his tongue making her moan and produce even more slick. She tasted nothing like her mother and maybe that was because she was still so young and this was all so new for her. Either way he loved the taste of her and was more than to continue going down on his little baby.

"Daddy _daddy_! It feels good!" Flayn wailed, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her daddy's mouth on her pussy. It felt strange and also so very good.

She suddenly felt something in her pussy, a building pressure she didn't know name of. It felt like something was coming and her senses heightened as her body was getting ready for it. Every lick of her daddy's tongue more electrifying than the last.

 _Oh!_ Flayn knew this feeling! It was that same feeling she had earlier in the bathroom when daddy was inside of her before everything went dark and her mind shut off!

"Daddy daddy!" Flayn grabbed Seteth's head to get his attention and holding on for dear life as her orgasm kept building. "It's that strange feeling again! From the bathroom!"

It took a moment for Seteth to understand what she meant but when he saw how his baby was desperately humping his face he finally understood.

"It's okay baby you're coming," Seteth explained as he lapped between the folds of her pussy with his tongue determined to get his baby off. "Come on baby, come in daddy's mouth."

Just as he said that Seteth found his baby's clit and earnestly flicked her sensitive bud with his tongue.

This was the first time anyone had ever touched her there and she was so sensitive that that was enough for her to come in her daddy's mouth wantonly moaning for him. Her little body started to convulse with the aftershocks of her orgasm and her daddy licked her through it savoring her taste.

"Was that good?" Seteth asked once Flayn finally regained her senses and used her blanket to wipe her cum off his face.

Flayn smiled droopily up at him. "Yes daddy."

Oh fuck that went right to his very hard dick. Little temptress.

"Great now it's my turn," Seteth said before positioned himself right at her entrance and pushed inside.

" _Daddy_ ," Flayn whimpered and grabbed onto his shoulders for something to hold onto.

Seteth's hands closed around her waist, his fingers touching. Good lord was she small. His dick grew with interest.

“Oh baby!” Sweet goddess she was tight as the first time he entered her. He slowly slid his dick in and out of, letting her slowly get used to the size of him. He loved seeing himself pushing in and out of her perfectly sized hole meant for daddy's dick. The way her hole greedily swallowed him whole and how she moaned out for him every single time.

Then he imagined what it'd have been like taking her right on his marital bed back when she had asked him. What it'd have been like feeling her clenching around his dick right next to his wife's sleeping. The possibility of getting caught fucking his daughter on his bed by his wife as she woke up because of their frolicking was turning him far too much. Goddess above was he sinful.

What'd she do if she ever caught them like this? Would she scream and rage at him in betrayal? Or would she perhaps join them, turned on by the sight of her otherwise devout husband fucking their daughter? Oh the thought was far too indulgent but not any less sexy. He imagined what it'd be like fucking his little baby girl while her mother watched them. What it'd be like spraying them both with his cum as they kissed while his wife let their little girl fondle her big tits. Turning a fuckfest into a family activity.

It was with that thought Seteth came releasing deep inside his little baby girl, filling her with his cum again. Flayn came too for the second time that night tightening sweetly around him.

Seteth pulled out and watched with great satisfaction as his release started dripping out of his little girl's pussy.

Seteth was still hard. This was not enough.

He turned over his little girl who was too exhausted to protest ass up and slid right back into her cum filled hole.

Entering her when she was so wet from getting fucked and still slick and full of her daddy's cum was a fucking experience. He groaned at the feel of her contracting on his dick as he sank deep inside of her and bottomed out.

Flayn moaned helplessly. She was already overstimulated from her two orgasms and getting fucked raw by her daddy. This was far too much than her little body could handle but Seteth still pushed through all that and continued to fuck her. There was no better feeling than fucking his already cum filled daughter and there was no way he was passing up on that experience.

Her little pussy was stretched open pliantly and wide around his dick. His come kept dripping out of her abused little hole.

Real tears streamed down her face as she begged him to pull out. He didn't and wasn't planning to till he got to come inside of her all over and watch her little tummy inflate with the excess amount of cum that'd would be crammed inside of her. He couldn't wait to see it.

Seteth picked her supple little body up to feel his dick inside of her abdomen as he slammed inside of her. Her body shook with every thrust. She whimpered the overstimulation turning to pleasure before she clenched around him last time coming loudly and finally going limp in his hands.

As he reached his peak he turned her over to face him before spilling the last of him into her already filled hole and watched as his little girl's stomach grew before his very eyes stuffed full with him and his cum. She looked so perfect like this as he held her in his arms.

Satisfied to have stuffed his little girl full Seteth laid down with her still in his arms and still inside her. Content to fall asleep like that with his baby girl. He'd clean up come morning. He always woke up before his wife.

For now he fell asleep in his little girl's bed holding her close and with his cum dripping out of her stuffed pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I should make a fourth chapter where Seteth convinces his wife to call him daddy during sex in the guise of him having a daddy kink when he’s actually fantasying about fucking a grown up and more voluptuous Flayn. Every time he calls her baby he’s thinking about Flayn because he never calls his wife baby lol. Very messed up but also very sexy🥴
> 
> Might write it depending on feedback.
> 
> (This fic will never end I swear, I keep finding new ways of expanding on it T-T)


	4. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth wakes up still inside Flayn and fucks her in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn’t resist writing this follow up after what happened last chapter. Tags are updated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Seteth woke up in the early morning feeling reinvigorated. He stretched his body ready to get up when he suddenly was a soft and warm feeling enveloping his dick. He looked down and saw his sweet little baby girl sleeping peacefully in his arms, her wet pussy clamped tightly around his dick.

He was very confused at first but then he remembered last night's events. His dick stirred at the memory.

He really should get up and clean them up before his wife woke up. But he couldn't resist rocking his hips into her and fucking his little girl in her sleep.

His dark hardened as he buried himself within her tight little walls.

He was already inside of her, he might as well take advantage of it and use her to take care of his hard arousal. The thought of fucking her while she soundly slept was very appealing and who was he to turn down such a golden opportunity.

Flayn whimpered at the movement but didn't wake up as he slammed inside her little pussy that was still full of her daddy's cum from the night before.

It didn't seem like she was waking up and that was somehow infinitely hotter to Seteth seeing his baby unconsciously mewl around her daddy's dick. Craving him even while she slept.

He slammed harder inside of her and reached around her body to tease her small breasts. Her little nipples immediately hardened adorable in his hands. Flayn whined softly responding subconsciously to his touch and bucking back on his dick. Seteth swore once he realized what was happening and his movements got a lot more heated.

"Daddy," Flayn sighed in her sleep as her pussy continued to take her daddy's dick. "Daddy."

Seeing his little baby girl calling for him in her sleep while he fucked her was enough for him to reach his climax.

Seteth however didn't want to be the only one getting something out of this so he started working his little girl's clit in an effort to get her off too. It didn't take long for her to come, clenching around her daddy with a relieved and satisfied sigh.

He rutted inside her tight little heat a little longer. Grinding against her walls working himself up to his orgasm. With one last grind inside her stuffed walls he came her grunting his baby's name.

Flayn continued to sleep as her daddy released deep inside of her, filling her up before he finally pulled out. His cum slid out onto her already soaked sheet from their previous the previous night.

This was his third load he released inside, her tummy was starting to stick out a little. She looked cute sleeping like this, filled from her daddy's release and pussy dripping with evidence of their tryst.

With a self-satisfied smile Seteth got up to get to work cleaning her up and also retrieving his phone to snap a pic to commemorate the moment and look back on later. Maybe he'll show it to her when she was older so she could see how adorable and sexy little Flayn was when she was covered in daddy's cum. He could picture her, older Flayn looking just like her mother but sexier because she was his in ways his wife could never be. She was daddy's little girl after all.

For now hecontinued cleaning up before his wife woke up and realized something was amiss.

-

It was incredibly arousing to later see his little girl wobbly on her feet once she woke up, complaining about being sore knowing that he was the one who did that to her. And that he would do it all over again given the chance.

He had unlocked a new door that ought to have been closed and never be opened. But he was in it now and he was going to thoroughly enjoy this forbidden euphoria he had unintentionally uncovered. All born from his darling girl's unduly curiosity.

He was already fantasying about all the new ways and positions he could take his baby girl and he looked forward to the next opportunity he was going to get to try them all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was shorter than usual. I don’t know if or when I might finish that thing I mentioned lol. Hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated.


	5. Our Bed Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Father’s Day lol. Have 2.6k words of Seteth fucking his baby girl in his marital bed while his wife is out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a burst of motivation to finish this on father’s day lol🥴
> 
> Drew some inspiration from the comments from the last chapter. There was some delicious suggestions I just had to write. This chapter got way longer than anticipated and I had to delay some scenes less this one got too long lol. Hope you enjoy!

Seteth was doing some important work on his laptop in his bed when Flayn suddenly barged into the master bedroom claiming to be bored of watching tv.

She most had ditched her dress somewhere in her boredom because she came in only wearing her undershirt and underwear. Something she tended to do every time her mother was out of the house and wasn't there to scold her. Seteth wasn't about to complain though he was very much enjoying the view. Admiring her small curves and how tightly affixed her underwear was to her ass. She looked both very adorable and sexy like this, something he never would have thought before this whole thing started between them. Now everything she did turned him on a little and she was still very oblivious to the effects she had on her father. Which just made it even more sexier in his eyes.

She climbed into bed with him, putting her little body on display, showing off her little assets, as she crawled across the expanse of the bed to sit beside him. Seteth couldn't help following her with his eyes, his mouth suddenly dry as her undershirt rode up by the movement showing a little tantalizing glimpse of her skin. He had seen plenty of her during and outside of sex but that still didn't make it any less tantalizing. He was slowly losing interest in his work.

Seteth was snapped out of his horny stupor when Flayn leaned against his shoulder to look at his screen asking him what he was doing.

“Oh I’m just filling out some important paperwork, baby,” Seteth replied as he tried to get back to work and stop staring at his daughter so lustfully. “It’s for work.”

Flayn hummed in understanding and watched him for a few minutes before collapsing dramatically on the bed. “Daddy I’m so bored.”

“Why don’t you go play with one of your many toys then?” Seteth suggested.

“Don’t wanna!” Flayn pouted childishly. Her hands bundled the hem of her shirt giving him her best puppy dog eyes. “Will you play with me daddy?”

For the life of him he couldn’t tell if she meant that literally or she wanted him to fuck her. Personally he was very much invested in doing the latter. She was so suggestive in the most innocent way it drove him crazy.

He had to fight the impulse to pounce her and getting rid of her boredom his way. Instead he fished out some paper and pen from his nightstand.

“Later baby, I really need to focus on work now. I’ll play with you as much as you want when I’m done.”

And by play he meant fucking her. And that was a promise he intended to keep.

Flayn huffed not happy about getting rebuffed but still listened to her daddy and took the pen and paper. She turned to lay on her stomach and started doodling giving him an eyeful of her ass. Seteth reached out to squeeze it appreciatively. Hmm maybe he could spare a little time to take a quick break just to touch her a little.

He slipped his hand into her underwear to touch her smooth bottom while simultaneously putting his laptopaway, work all but forgotten as he focused on his baby’s pert little ass.

“Ah daddy,” Flayn said surprised. “I thought you had work!”

“I decided to take a break,” he replied turning her so she was laying on her back. He loomed over her, staring down and taking in the sight of her. She just laid there so vulnerable and supple as she let her daddy’s eyes greedily roam her petite body. She hiked up her leg and spread them wide for him. She already knew what was about to happen and bit her bottom lip in eager anticipation. Fucking hot.

Seteth frowned. He probably shouldn’t fuck his little baby girl in his marital bed much less on her mother’s side. Oh but then he remembered that his wife was out at her mother’s for the day and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow evening. He could literally fuck her any place he wanted. And more importantly he could take his sweet time doing it. He smiled. Now that was going to be fucking superb.

Seteth leaned down devouring her tiny mouth in his. Flayn’s lips immediately fell upon with a surprised gasp and Seteth took the opportunity to explore his baby’s mouth. Sucking her tiny tongue into his mouth and filling hers with his tongue. The size difference between then had always been a major turn on for Seteth and this time was no exception. He reveled in it as he played with his baby’s little mouth.

Seteth couldn’t remember if this was her first kiss. He had been more obsessed and preoccupied with fucking her that he hadn’t really thought about it. She sure was responding like it was her first time though with her eager little noises. Seteth loved it. His dick stood to attention.

He bit her bottom lip and sucked making her cry in the sweetest little voice.

Touching his daughter like this always held a forbidden little thrill. Knowing that she barely understood what her daddy was doing but enjoying it nevertheless. She didn’t even have the name for the things they did and yet she still begged him insatiably for it. He had destroyed her innocence long ago and she didn’t even know. He had made her his the moment he let her suck his dick and fucked her in that bathroom. He had laid his claim on her and kept renewing that claim time and time again, eroding her more and more with every infidelity that followed. She was his little girl and he could do whatever he wanted with her. She was his and always would be. In both body and soul.

Seteth abandoned her mouth leaving her panting and smiled wickedly down at her. “Did you like that baby?”

Flayn was breathless and could only stutter a weak _yes daddy_ as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Good,” Seteth said. “Because I want your to feel good baby.”

He bent down to kiss her some more and this time Flayn tried to reciprocate. She was utter mess as she tried to copy his movements and adorable all the same and it did things to Seteth. Particularly his dick. Ah he really wanted to touch her.

His hand wandered down to her chest bypassing her undershirt to grasp her little tit in his hand. She moaned sweetly into his mouth at the sudden touch.

He started massaging her little breasts making her whine. Delighted by his daughter’s wanton noises at his ministrations he applied more pressure which just made her louder and melt pliantly under his touch.

He moved his mouth to her neck sucking the tender flesh between his teeth intent on leaving a mark or rather his claim on his baby girl. He continued to pepper her neck with kisses working his way down as he marked her skin.

Seteth tucked up her shirt so he could continue to mouth at her chest. He rolled the pert little nips with his tongue making her sigh with pleasure.

His little baby seemed to love having her daddy play with her tits if the way she mewled and arched so wantonly against him was any indication. 

_Daddy_ , she pleaded and Seteth wrapped his lips around one nipple, then the other, sucking them into wet, pebbled peaks, swollen and pink from his attention. _Feels so good daddy, more please!_ His little baby all but begged and Seteth sunk down the expanse of his daughter’s thighs, dragging his mouth anywhere he could, licking his baby girl’s body like a man starved.

Flayn started to tremble under her daddy’s devout attention and when Seteth chanced a look down he was very pleased to find her panties soaking wet.

“Do you love daddy’s mouth baby?” Seteth asked as he salaciously licked her small tits.

“Yes daddy!” Flayn wailed.

Maybe it was about time to move lower. He let his fingers drift down and Seteth groaned aroused when his fingertips make contact with the wet heat between his baby’s legs. His baby girl was so aroused and so wet thanks to him _fuck_ that was hot. Flayn let out a shuddery sigh her fingers curling into her daddy’s shirt as she rubbed her pussy eagerly against him.

Seteth easily lifted her small body with his hands and divested her of her underwear. She whined as her pretty pussy was exposed to her daddy’s greedy eyes.

Seteth slipped a finger into his baby’s tight heat and she shuddered audibly at the intrusion.

He started fucking her little pussy open with just his one finger determined to get his baby off.

His adorable little baby girl moaned sweet and loud clenching around his index when he curled his finger inside of her. Ah so fucking sexy.

Seteth slowly increased the number of his fingers as she opened up more and more for him, her pussy stretching wider to accommodate her daddy. Soon he had three fingers buried to the knuckles inside of her and she was mewling mess beneath him.

Flayn was rolling her hips down, spearing herself quite determinedly on her daddy’s finger.

She was being extremely loud as Seteth fingered her, something he usually wouldn’t allow for fear of his wife hearing them and it added to the excitement. Finally getting to hear his baby loud and clear was his exhilarating and it spurned him on to go faster so he could hear more of hear noises.

Arousal surged down to his dick as his little girl shuddered against his touch. _Oh daddy!_ she screamed lost in the throes of her pleasure and continued to buck against the assault of his fingers. She was inching for her release and he was more than happy to give it to her by his hand. He wanted so very badly to see his baby girl coming undone on just her daddy’s fingers. It’d be mighty satisfying to watch.

Seteth skimmed his fingers through the soft, slippery folds of his daughter’s pussy, then finally found the little bud at the apex and circled it with his fingertip. Flayn cried out at the sudden onslaught of pleasure that coursed through her body at the action.

Seteth didn’t stop, stroking her quickly, determined to bring her to her peak. His little girl’s thighs begin to shake, clamping around his fingers trying to keep her legs closed but Seteth kept them upon easily with his other hand.

Flayn’s voice crested to a sharp peak as she came on her daddy’s fingers. She trembled loudly through her orgasm.

Just as she was coming down from her peak Seteth started back up again fucking her with his fingers even as she protested at the overstimulation. The pain soon turned to pleasure however and he had her begging once again as he brought her to her second and third orgasm reveling in ravaging her small body and watching her spasm through release after release.

After her third orgasm he finally let up, extracting his fingers from her sensitive pussy. Oh she was an absolute mess as she panted hard trying to come down from her multiple orgasms.

Seteth couldn’t stop grinning. He couldn’t believe he actually managed to make her cum three times on his fingers alone. Now that was an accomplishment. Seeing his baby girl coming again and again was very erotic

and had his erection straining painfully in his pants. He needed to get some relief too soon.

He took his dick out of his pants and when he tried to enter her she whined wiggling away from the intrusion. She seemed like she was already overstimulated from her multiple orgasms and just couldn’t handle anything else entering her pussy. That was fine with him he had other ways of taking his pleasure.

Seteth stroked himself slicking himself up with his baby’s release on his hand before he placed the tip of his dick on his daughter’s mouth.

“Open up for daddy,” he prodded at her mouth before pushing the tip inside.

Flayn moaned around him as he tried to push deeper. He had to grab onto the headboard to balance himself. The heat of her mouth was just as delicious as he remembered.

His dick was too big for her to take it all in at once but he was too horny and didn’t care. He needed his relief and couldn’t deny that he found the thought of forcing his release down his baby girl’s throat extremely hot. He wanted to fuck her tight little throat raw and by the goddess he was gonna do it whether she wanted it or not.

So he pushed and he felt her throat constrict around him as she choked on his dick. He eased up a little letting her breath again for a bit before pushing down again.

He managed to get more than half his length down her throat and it was incredible. The heat of her mouth engulfed his length and it felt so so good. Seteth slowly sank his dick down his little baby girl’s windpipe, letting her get used to him before he seriously started fucking her throat.

Each of his thrust elicited a moan from her that sent delicious vibrations right down his cock and that just made him fuck her face that much harder.

Tears gathered in the corner of his baby’s eyes but Seteth didn’t care and only focused on his own pleasure as he continued to abuse her tight little throat.

“Oh you’re so beautiful baby,” Seteth babbled as he fucked his baby’s mouth. “You take daddy so well. S-so good.”

He fucked his baby girl’s mouth raw right on her mother’s pillow in their marital bed and it was absolutely amazing.

Seteth didn’t last long already worked way up from seeing his baby girl falling apart on his fingers. With a few more long thrusts against her mouth, he grasped her head in a firm grip. He held himself deep as he could down her throat and released deep inside his baby daughter’s mouth. He forced her to swallow most of his cum until she was choking on it and he was forced to release the rest on her face painting her white with his release.

She was so sexy lying pliant and covered in her daddy’s cum. Her lips red, strands of saliva and cum down trailing her pretty mouth from getting face fucked by her her own father. Her underwear and the sheets of his marital bed ruined from their combined fluids.

It was such a pleasuring sight seeing his baby girl utterly ruined like that, that Seteth couldn’t stop hard again and then immediately jacking off to the sight of it and covering her with even more of his release. She took it all obediently with acute little smile still hazy with afterglow.

“Good girl,” he kissed her sticky forehead before snapping a pic adding it to his jerk bank and then cleaned her up.

He had to change the sheets before his wife got home the next day but he decided to let her rest for now. She had earned it after taking her daddy so well. She was such a good little girl.

Besides there were still lots of things Seteth wanted to do before his wife got home so it was best if she rested up for now so he that could properly wreck her little pussy with his cock later. Oh he couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to keep the fic going but it’s hard to tell if anyone is reading it or not lol. Do comment to let me know that you’re still reading so I can keep updating.
> 
> Also love that what was supposed to be a quick short fic is now officially 8k+ words long and still ongoing lmao.


	6. A Delicious Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wife is still out of the house and their fun continues. Now in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The upside of me taking so long between updates is that you get longer chapters lol (this chapter is like 4K+)
> 
> This chapter has brief mentions of impregnation kink (he doesn’t impregnate her bc she’s too young but fantasies about it for a bit) so skip that paragraph or just don’t read if it makes you uncomfortable.

"Oh darling," Seteth murmured right into his baby girl's pussy making her whimper. "Oh baby. Be still and let daddy make you feel good."

Flayn nodded, not that her father could see from where he had his face buried in his baby's sweet cunt.

Flayn sprawled, spread out on the kitchen counter like a decadent meal as her daddy ate her out. His tongue flickered in and out of her folds salaciously opening her up.

Seteth was supposed to be making them dinner since his wife still wasn't home, yet here he was feasting on his baby girl's pussy instead, slurping up her juices and reducing her in turn to a sobbing mess. Desecrating their kitchen, their eating place with his daughter's slick. Something that would disgust a decent person but just turned him on and spurred him to dig deeper with his tongue.

This was all her fault really. She had walked into the kitchen covered in hickeys, the ones he had left on her, wearing only her undershirt, her panties ruined during their earlier tryst. The hickeys had bloomed like flowers on her body, a deep red that contrasted nicely against her pale white skin. She had smelled like sex and looked absolutely ruined and well fucked.No amount of cleaning could erase how utterly her daddy had wrecked her and oh did Seteth _love_ it. Seeing evidence of his work marked plainly on his daughter's body was gratifying.

Seteth's chest had swelled with warmth and pride knowing that he was the one who had done this to his little girl. His sweet sexy little baby. _Oh fuck_ he wanted to take her again immediately but no not right now. He had to finish making dinner first. Even if he still hadn't gotten a chance to dick her down as of yet. Surely he had the discipline to finish what he was doing before he mounted her like the vile beast he was for the second time that day.

Of course his baby girl just had to prove him wrong.

As soon as Flayn was in the kitchen she raised her arms demanding to be on the counter and Seteth obliged unable to say no to her despite needing the counter to prepare the food. He sighed at his own weakness. He'd just have to make do with the little space left by the microwave.

What Seteth didn't realize before he put her on the counter was that her pussy was going to be on full display. Winking distractingly at him every time he looked her way and torturously reminding him that he hadn't gotten the chance to be inside her yet. Taunting him with the tight wet heat it promised.

Oh goddess he was already half hard at the thought of it. At the thought of wrecking his little baby girl on the kitchen counter. Oh he was wretched man. Such a despicable person he was unable to contain his horniness from his small child. Goddess help him.

It didn't at all feel like he had been fucking her throat sore earlier with the way his body dick was already aching and weeping at the chance to be inside of her.

"Daddy," Flayn called interrupting his lewd thoughts. "Can I have some yoghurt? I'm hungry."

"Yes of course baby," Seteth obliged fetching some from the fridge for his little princess as she dangled her feet over the counter and served her in a generous cup.

Flayn accepted it enthusiastically and Seteth tried not to imagine her slurping up his cum just as eagerly when he saw the way she was going to town on the yoghurt. Oh fuck he was growing even harder still. Why did his little girl have to be so fucking sexy at the worst of times. Goddess help him.

He forced his gaze away and steadfastly focused on his task. It went well for awhile. Seteth managed to get quite a bit of prep done while he ignored his daughter's loud slurping sounds as she ate her yoghurt. He was semi-successfully suppressing the memory of when he had stuffed his dick stuffed down her throat, when suddenly he heard a indignant squeak.

He turned around wondering what was wrong and saw that Flayn had somehow spilled her yoghurt on and down her shirt. The view was very reminiscent of all the times he had cum all over her and his dick twitched wildly at the sight.

"Daddy," Flayn whined pleading for his help shoving down her shirt to show where the yoghurt had landed on her chest. Seteth swallowed his eyes fixated on the way the yoghurt coated her cute bite swollen nipple. It looked dare he say delicious.

"Hold on baby I got you," Seteth murmured as he closed the distance between them.

Instead of using a rag to clean her up like a normal father would he just bent down to lick her clean with his tongue. Flayn let out a breathy sound surprised but didn't pull away letting her daddy mouth at her tits greedily and spread her legs inviting him to crowd further into her space.

Seteth gripped her hips ready to go to town when he abruptly pulled away remembering that he had just been in middle of an important task. Flayn whined immediately missing his touch and wantonly reached out for him. "Daddy come back!"

"No sorry baby," Seteth apologized remorsefully tucking a strand behind her ear. "I need to finish making dinner first."

She gave him the most pleading and saddest look, her eyes begging him to touch her. It almost worked but he somehow managed to hold strong. He couldn't give in to her temptations.

"It'll be quick baby I promise," Seteth promised and tried to kiss her on the cheek but the deceitful little thing turned her head to kiss him right on the lips instead. Seteth gave in for just a moment indulging in her sweet lips and her breathy sighs before he regretfully pulled away once more. "Now be a good girl and wait here you little sneak."

Flayn smiled proud of her small deception sated for now as Seteth went back to making dinner.

Flayn was fine for a moment just watching her daddy work but then her eyes were drawn to the big tent in his pants where his hardened erection strained against the fabric.

She suddenly felt flushed and hot at the sight of it. Her pussy pulsing and getting wet as she remembered all the times it was inside of her.

She swallowed and tried to ignore her rabidly building desires and the itch in her cunt as her eyes lustfully fixated on the hard outline of her daddy's cock. Oh fuck she wanted it no _him_ so bad!

But she had to be a good girl for daddy and wait for him to finish working. Oh fuck why did he have to work? Surely it could wait? Her childish mind couldn't compute this and instead she squirmed in her seat longing for his dick to get rid of this aching she was starting to feel inside of her pussy.

Her tiny hands wandered between her wet folds in an attempt to get rid of it or at least get the edge off. It was the first time she had touched herself down there. Usually it was her daddy's fingers skillfully getting her off. She felt herself get considerably wetter at the memory. She moaned.

She started slow. It felt strange at first having her fingers there but that slowly faded to pleasure when she finally found her pleasure points and began emulating the way her father touched her.

As the pleasure spiked she found herself bucking on her tiny fingers moaning. They might not have been as big and as filling as her daddy's but they got the work done in a pinch.

Suddenly there was the sound of clattering silverware hitting the ground and Flayn's head snapped up to see her daddy staring at her with wide eyes shock coloring his features. "Flayn?"

Flayn felt a bit of shame wash over her at being caught like this. In her horniness she had all but forgotten where she was and had shamelessly fingered herself on full display in front of her father.

Lust burned through him narrowing his field of vision to where his baby girl still has her fingers buried in her hole.

Her shame quickly faded as the shock on her father's face morphed into utter lust and he all but barreled into her crushing their lips together. Dinner ultimately and indefinitely on the back burner. Forgotten.

"Who knew my baby could be so naughty," Seteth chuckled against her lips before reclaiming them again. "So deceptively sweet but really all you want is daddy's dick. So insatiable."

Flayn couldn't reply her lips caught in her daddy's so all she could do was whine her assent.

His kisses turned searing and hungry leaving burning marks wherever they touched her skin. His erection ground against her pussy sending tingling sensations up her spine. Fuck she wanted it so bad.

Her daddy's fingers entered her in a rush pumping in and out at a fast pace making her wail.

"Oh you like that baby," Seteth cooed crooking his fingers inside of her and smiled when Flayn nodded furiously around a needy moan. "Good girl. Sorry for ignoring you baby. Here let me make it up to you."

He extracted his fingers and shushed her when she cried out at the loss. He pushed her to lay down on the counter before burying his face between her legs right in the soaking lips of her cunt.

So here they were, his baby girl with her legs akimbo on the kitchen counter as she rode her daddy's face letting out the sweetest noises and singing his praises. Letting her daddy defile her with his deft and sinful tongue.

She moaned, a broken desperate sound grinding her hips against her daddy's mouth seeking more pleasure.

And he was more than happy to oblige righting himself and pulling out his dick.

Seteth stroked himself a few time slicking his member up with his little baby girl's slick. His dick was aching having been neglected for so long in Seteth's unsuccessful attempt at refusing his baby's temptations. As if he could ever resist. Especially after seeing his debauched little girl horny as all hell fingers deep in her pussy as she fingering herself for the first time. It had been so hot. 

After he was done slicking up his dick he lined it up with her sopping hole. He had barely prepared her only penetrating her with his tongue if you could even call that penetration. He really should open her up properly but he was feeling a teensy bit sadistic today. Or just a tad selfish. He just wanted to know what it'd feel entering her like this. Surely her ill prepared entrance would be so much tighter around his cock. Oh he really wanted to experience the feeling of having his baby's unprepared hole stretched around his dick.

He pushed in and _oh goddess_ she really was magnificent. So deliciously tight.

Oh fuck his little girl's pussy wrapped around him so possessively, he could only fit his tip in at first. But he was determined and he gripped his baby's hip in a bruising grip and forced himself inside the rest of the way. Flayn screamed at the painful penetration as her daddy ever so slowly bottomed out.

It took all Seteth's concentration and willpower not to spend. He took a moment to let them both get used to the stretch before carefully pulling out almost all the way and slamming back inside.

Flayn sobbed tears streaming down her face. Her pussy throbbed and the pain finally gave way to pleasure. She started rocking back chasing that delicious feeling as her cunt remembered the shape of her daddy's cock.

She looked decadent and flushed, damp bangs clinging to her forehead, green hair tumbling messily about her shoulders, her eyes hazy with lust as she begged for her daddy to fill her up. Craving the feeling of her father's hot release inside her.

Hearing his baby begging for his cum was magnifying and brought him to the threshold of his release. It was a good thing she was too young and her body was unable to take his seed otherwise he wouldn't have the pleasure of spilling this recklessly. Though at times he had secretly preened at the idea of impregnating her. What it would be like if his seed took hold and his baby daughter's stomach swelled with their child. Impregnating his baby with what technically would be his grandchild. It was a vile and abhorrent thought but it turned him on nonetheless.

His thrusts became more erratic as he neared his orgasm. He ground his dick inside his baby just the way she liked determined to get her off first. It worked. Her pussy clenched around him as her orgasm wrecked through her body. Seteth came too the tightness of her pussy magnified tenfold by her release bringing him off too. He emptied his hot release inside her and watched with fascination as a look of absolute euphoria bloomed on his baby's face as she happily milked him dry. Oh fuck he hadn't realized she liked his cum inside her this much. This was really doing something for him.

He pulled out, his release pooling out of her and down her small baby thighs. Flayn was breathing hard, looking absolutely ruined as she laid spread out on the kitchen counter too tired to move her legs to close them.

Oh fuck he really really wanted to fuck her again right now immediately but he had a refraction period unfortunately and couldn't possibly go again no matter how much he wanted to.

But then again she was too exhausted to move so perhaps they could just wait it out a bit? He couldn't say he was terribly adverse to the idea of his little baby girl lying there on the counter waiting with her pussy dripping with his cum for her daddy to return to further ruin her.

"Hey baby," Seteth cooed planting his hand on her stomach to snap her out of her post orgasm haze. "Wait here I'll be right back and then we'll continue."

Flayn nodded smiling softly. Happy. 

He flipped her over so that she was ass up since he wanted to take her from behind once he had recovered and also so he could admire her tight little ass while he worked. He slapped it just for good measure delighting in the little jiggle that followed. Flayn grumbled appreciating none of this bone weary after getting her brain fucked out. Seteth chuckled good-naturedly at her attitude.

He loved the way her small dainty feet dangled adorably over the counter too short to ever come close enough to touching the ground. He appreciated her new position for a moment, relishing the way his cum seeped down her thighs and was now dripping onto the floor. It was so sexy and he knew he'd be taking her right then and there if he could. Curse his natural refractory period he wanted to be inside his baby damnit!

He left her be, bending down to collect the silverware he had dropped in surprise moments before when he caught his little baby pleasuring herself.

He didn't bother tucking himself in as he went about his business. Just letting his dick hang out while he worked.

* * *

He intermittently stroked his cock while he cleaned up/worked, slowly and surely coaxing himself to hardness again. All the while watching his little girl out of the corner of his eyes who was still waiting for him with her soaking hole on full display for him. Pussy stretched wide by his earlier use just waiting to be used and filled again.

Just the sight alone was enough for Seteth's blood to run hot with lust, hot arousal surging down and his dick twitched to attention.

Flayn was getting impatient but Seteth sternly kept her in place slapping her ass if she dared to move out of place. She cried out every time her bottom getting redder with every discretion and it all went straight to Seteth's groin.

It didn't take long for him to get hard again. By the time his cock was throbbing ready to go again he was almost done with the work.

Instantly he was hovering over his baby girl ready to penetrate her wet hole again.

"Have you been waiting for me baby," Seteth bent down to cover her body with his own kissing her between her shoulder blades, his dick resting against her entrance. "Have you been a good girl for daddy?"

"Yeah," Flayn breathed shuddering at the teasing feel of her daddy's dick. "Yes daddy, I've been so good."

"Do you want to feel daddy again baby?" He asked now actively rutting against her wet hole. "Do you want daddy inside you again?"

"Yes!" She moaned loudly sticking up her ass in order to seek some friction. "Yes, daddy, please!"

Seteth groaned. He could feel himself leaking at the need and desperation in her voice. "Hold yourself open for daddy babygirl."

She hurried to do as she was told, grabbing her tiny asscheeks in her hands and held herself wide open ready and already drooling all over the counter for her daddy's cock.

"Good girl," Seteth grunted as he grabbed her hips and pushed inside.

The slide in was smooth eased by the abundant amount of cum that was still buried deep inside of her. The feeling of sliding in beside his earlier ejaculation was nice and he could feel himself already dripping adding to his previous load.

Since he didn't need to ease in to open his baby up he started out rough making her cry out in ecstasy as he continuously snapped her back on his dick. Taking her hard and fast.

She made all sorts of sweets noises moaning her ass off not having to worry about being heard.

Seteth thrilled at that. Hearing her let loose without worry and his chest swelled with delight.

He drilled her sweet hole, slowing down his thrusts to grind her walls before changing the pace up again and pounding her hard.

It drove her crazy and he loved seeing his baby girl going wild with pleasure like this especially when it added to his as well.

"Baby baby," Seteth panted. "Tell me how how much you love doing this with daddy!"

Flayn tried to answer but her words kept getting interrupted by her daddy's fierce thrusts. "Dad-daddy! I love-love this so much!"

Seteth moaned and bent down to kiss her pretty little mouth luxuriating in their softness and the beautiful sounds that spilled from them.

She was so fucking sexy.

His little baby girl, lying beneath him all soft and pliant, all for him. All his. Daddy's sexy little minx of a girl. So sinfully sweet and deplorably thirsty for her daddy's dick. Even if she didn't know or understand it. She was so young, so small, only just six years old, never meant to take her daddy's cock like this. Yet here she was, taking her daddy like a champ and clenching so deliciously around the width of him. All while chanting _daddy!_ not so silently under her breath. Canting her hips so he slipped deeper inside her and begging both with her body and mouth for more. More of her father. For him to bury deeper inside and burst her full with his cum. How could he ever get enough of her when she acted like this every time they had sex. How could he ever resist her temptations when she looked this beautiful spread out beneath him. No wonder he hadn't stopped wanting her and fucking her ever since their first time. This was all on her and he was just along for the ride. This sinful and incestuous ride.

He grabbed her around the waist, his fingers touching and lifted her clean off the counter using only the strength in his arms to hold her aloft as he started slamming her down on his dick while she flailed midair.

Flayn screamed in alarm at the new dangerous position but she also clenched around him so wonderfully in her panic that Seteth just continued fucking her like that with no heed for her safety just focusing on his sweet pleasure. It wasn't like she was in any real danger anyhow because Seteth was more than strong enough to hold his small baby's body by the waist and fuck her within an inch of her life no problem.

Flayn soon realized this and her screams of alarm soon turned into wails of pleasure as her daddy continued to ruthlessly spear her on his big cock.

The cum from his previous orgasm was seeping out of her pussy due their violent movements painting their cream colored kitchen floor white. How utterly disgusting but also disturbingly erotic to defile and mark their kitchen like this with their lovemaking.

The suspended position must really have been doing something for his little baby girl because as soon as she knew she was safe she couldn't stop clenching around his cock bringing her daddy immeasurable pleasure.

Seteth tried rewarding her by changing the angle of his thrusts and it worked. Her hands closed around his like vice as she very loudly shuddered through her orgasm and she spasmed very nicely around him bringing him ever closer to his own release.

He fucked her through it all the slick from her orgasm easing the way for him to go deeper. His little girl's spasms faded and she went limp in his hands, her arms hanging limp as she let her daddy use her.

She let out breathy noises as he fucked her to his own orgasm already used to the overstimulation that came with finishing first and letting her daddy finish taking his own pleasure. She knew he needed to finish too. Even if her body flailing like this wasn't very comfortable.

Seteth liked having her like this, helpless to do anything as he took from her, forever at his mercy, his pretty little girl. He both loved her and what her body could do for him. Particularly this, letting her daddy fuck her to the point of pain for his own pleasure.

His hips stuttered, he was getting close. Close to emptying inside his baby once more. He closed his hand around her neck to support her head, holding her fast around the waist with the other so she was fully seated on his cock and turned her head towards him and asked: "What do you want babygirl?"

Flayn swallowed, her throat sore from screaming all day and dry from the hungry look in her daddy's eyes. She didn't know how she knew but she _knew_ the answer deep to her very core. So she licked her lips and answered: "To make her daddy happy."

That was enough for Seteth. He closed his eyes, his dick twitching deeply inside his baby girl before he released with a mighty howl, his hot cum filling his little baby's pussy to the brim and spilling out.

Seteth collapsed to the ground with his baby carefully cradled in his arms to protect her from hitting the ground. He held her as he came down from his orgasm and Flayn wrapped her arms around him happy to be held.

Once he calmed down he kissed her deeply and passionately and she responded in kind.

They kind of sat there on the kitchen floor making out lazily for awhile before Seteth remembered about dinner.

After their little activity he was too lazy to finish making it so instead he just ordered pizza. They ate in his marital bed, making out between bites. Flayn didn't eat much already full from her daddy's generous loads and just nibbled on a few pieces. At least that's what she told Seteth when asked why she wasn't eating much. She had just pointed at her stomach with a little smile and said there was too much of daddy inside her, oblivious to the effect of her words.

It was so fucking sexy and turned Seteth on so much they ended abandoning the pizza and fucking in his marital bed again.

They later fell asleep in the same bed, his cock warmed by his baby girl's pussy and the bed he usually shared with his wife covered in grease from the food and their combined release.

It might have been completely ludicrous for Seteth to have ruined the sanctity of his shared marital bed like this but he couldn't have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I deserve some kind of reward for writing 12k+ words of absolute incestuous filth🥴
> 
> If you want me to continue this fic be sure to leave kudos and comments telling how much you enjoyed it and what you liked😊
> 
> Also it’s really hard to tell if people are still reading in general since you can only kudos once so you need to comment to let me know if you’re still here lol.


	7. Under the Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck in plain sight under the blanket while Seteth’s wife on the phone🥴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with some more some sweet father daughter fucking in 2021! Thot I was done with this fic but guess I was wrong🤡 lucky you get 3k more lol. I can’t believe I actually broke 15.5k on what was supposed to a oneshot lmao. Enjoy!

It was a normal Saturday morning.

It was a day like any other and Seteth was lazing around on the couch watching tv, a blanket haphazardly wrapped around his legs. His wife was in the kitchen talking loudly on the phone and just as loudly cleaning up after breakfast. Flayn was on the floor playing with her many toys all bright eyes and cute smiles.

There was nothing interesting on tv so Seteth's eyes subconsciously shifted to his daughter, a thing they were quite prone to these days.

She was laying on her stomach, kicking up her legs and shaking her head to a made up tune lost in her own world. She was wearing a cute dress that hang a little low showing off her petite and rosy breasts.

Seteth bit his lips at the sight of them out in the open like that getting involuntarily a little turned on. But then she just _had_ to turn just so which somehow gave him full view of her panties and it went right to his dick.

He discreetly palmed himself over his pants working his erection while he watched her play. That little minx, just her mere existence was enough to give him a boner. The only thing that was stopping him from mounting her right then and there was his wife being in the adjacent room.

God the fact that his wife could walk in any moment to see him getting off to their sweet baby girl was really getting him going. _Fuck_.

Just as Seteth was contemplating going to the bathroom or his bedroom to take care of himself he noticed a pair of mischievous eyes watching him.

Flayn.

She was biting her lips as she stared at him, her eyes intensely trained on the tent in his pants. Once she realized she had been caught she smiled and then threw her legs open baring more of herself to him.

Seteth breath caught at the shameless and bold suggestion and she answered him with a sweet little giggle.

 _Goddess_ she knew exactly what she was doing. She really was learning. Seteth groaned. He couldn't believe it. His baby was trying to fucking seduce him.

But then she did something that so much more provocative that almost had Seteth coming in his pants like some inexperienced schoolboy seeing boobs for the first time.

His little baby girl reached behind herself to pull aside her panties and exposed her pussy for him all suggestively right there in the middle of their fucking living room. _And_ she was dripping wet. 

Had watching her father jerk off over his pants really gotten her that turned on? Fucking slut. His beautiful baby slut.

Seteth had to bit down to muffle himself because god he almost screamed. It was so fucking _hot_. He had to tighten his grip on his dick to stave off a premature orgasm. Fuck she was going to be death of him. Forget about learning she had already mastered the game and was already killing it. She really had earned a good fucking and who was he to refuse her?

"Fuck baby come here," Seteth groaned inviting her into his lap and feeling intensely proud of how much of a slut his little baby had become. Did he mention how hot that was?

Flayn let out a victorious childish cheer and laughed as she merrily hopped right into his lap and right on top of his clothed erection.

"Sweet goddess," Seteth exhaled sharply at the sweet pressure on his dick.

"Sounds like you guys are having fun in here," Seteth's wife popped her head in without warning nearly giving Seteth a heart attack. She had her hand on the mouth of the phone's receiver as she smiled at them. "What are you guys up to?"

Thankfully with Flayn in his lap she was blocking his raging boner from view. Seteth couldn't believe his daughter's ass was his saving grace. He squeezed it gratefully.

"Oh nothing just fooling around," Seteth said his heart racing a mile a minute. "You know how frisky Flayn gets."

"Oh yeah yesterday she wouldn't stop bugging me until I played princess with her and she insisted on using my lap like a darn throne," she recalled. "My lap was so sore afterwards. Glad I'm not it today. Well you two have fun."

"Oh we will," Seteth said discreetly rubbing his throbbing boner against his daughter's still exposed pussy. She barely stifled a moan grinding back in kind smiling innocently up at her mother as she did.

The wife waved them off with a smile before going back to the kitchen and returning to her phone call.

As soon as her back was turned they were all over on each other. Their mouths interlocking in a searing all consuming kiss.

He ran his hands through her soft curls before they settled on her face and brought her closer slightly raising her off his lap.

Seteth simply couldn't get enough of his baby's mouth. It was so addicting he found himself coming back for more and more. Even if their kisses tended to be a bit one sided due to his daughter's inexperience. But that was the way he liked it with his baby girl moaning and drowning in the assault of his overwhelming passion.

Her inexperience was and has always been a turn on for him. This was no exception. Why else was he so attracted to his own toddler? Ever since he got a taste of his baby's cunt he has been obsessed. There was no going back now that he finally got a taste of this forbidden fruit. He has been enslaved to the pleasure of fucking his own baby daughter and nutting in her tight little pussy. There was no going back.

They separated with a trail of spit still connecting their lips. His baby looked absolutely ravenous as she settled back on his lap and ground her hips sending delicious flares of pleasure down his dick, her eyes silently pleading.

Seteth listened for his wife making sure she was busy on the phone before turning back to his little girl.

"What do you want baby girl?" Seteth smirked playing with her pretty locks. "Daddy can't help you unless you tell him what you want."

" _Daddy_ ," Flayn whined as she rocked harder across his lap. "I want daddy. Please... daddy?"

"S-sweet Goddess," Seteth silently swore as she turned the full force of her puppy eyes on him. "Of course, babygirl, anything for you."

He immediately inserted his fingers in her sweet hole reveling in the way his little girl fell apart for him as he opened her up for his dick.

"Be a good girl now," Seteth whispered in her ear making her shiver. "You don't want mommy hearing you and ruining our fun, do you?"

She nodded fervently and impatiently rocked back against his fingers urging him to continue. Seteth chuckled quietly endeared by her impatience. Oh this was going to be so much fun.

It didn't take long for him to work all three of his fingers in. Flayn was already panting hard trying her darnest to suppress her sounds. Her face had gotten all red it was so cute.

Seteth finally finally released his aching cock, letting it slap against his baby's pussy enjoying the way it made her quiver.

"Ready baby?" She nodded lust clouding her eyes as she stared hungrily down at her father's cock.

Seteth grabbed her by the asscheeks lifting her petite body up so easily and slowly lowered her over his cock.

They both moaned at the rush of pleasure as she sank down on his dick.

His baby was such a mess barely suppressing her moans, her breath hitching with every delicious inch she sank down, her pussy hungrily devouring every inch until she eventually finally bottomed out with a gasp.

"What was that?" Seteth barely had time to cover them both up with his blanket before his wife popped her head in again. "Thought I heard something."

"Just the tv," Seteth gestured at the television that he had forgotten was still on.

"Oh carry on then," his wife said disappearing just as fast as she appeared. She was still somehow miraculously on the phone. Fuck that was a close one.

He turned the volume to full blast on the tv. There was no way Flayn was going to stay quiet. He had fucked her enough times to know that. They would need full volume for deniability if they wanted to get away with this especially with his wife home popping in on them with no warning.

The sounds of their trysts vibrated loud and clear in Seteth's ear as he fucked her. It was so loud that there possibly could be no way his wife couldn't hear them. His heart hammered loudly in his chest with the fear that his wife could waltz in and would catch them any moment now. Still he didn't stop. He couldn't. He felt possessed and just kept going. Thrusting his hips as if stopping might kill him despite the fact that getting caught would most definitely be a death sentence. He still kept going invigorated by the way Flayn was falling apart in his arms pleading for her daddy's hot release. 

He should probably stop. He knew he should but fuck if the possibly of getting caught midfuck wasn't a thrill. Besides he didn't think Flayn would let him go now. She was as addicted to him as he was to her. He didn't think she would be satisfied or willing to let go until he pumped her full of his cum. Not until her tummy was round with the abundance of his release at the very least.

As if she was somehow reading his thoughts Flayn whined _daddy_ under her breath and clenched meaningfully around his cock proving him right.

His baby whined for her daddy to fuck her good and well and Seteth has always been a doting father so he was more than happy to make her wishes come true.

Seteth grabbed his baby around her tiny waist and _thrust_.

Flayn clamped her hand around her mouth holding in her wails as she let her daddy manhandle her and slam into her tight cunt.

Her pretty little face had gone beet red, her eyes crossed with ecstasy. She unraveled so beautifully in his arms as he rammed her down hard on his cock, bottoming out time and time again.

She was getting too loud to be able to contain the sounds of her pleasure behind her hand alone that he had to silence with his mouth instead. He greedily swallowed her lips up in his own swallowing up all her sounds as well.

Flayn had memorized their rhythm from their numerous couplings and had learnt his pace that now that she didn't have to worry about her sounds she gave just as good as she got riding her daddy's cock with wild abandon clenching around purposely with no warning.

It was Seteth's turn to shamelessly moan into their locked lips as his baby bounced so sinfully on his cock. He had trained her well and he was paying for it now. What a sweet punishment.

He couldn't _believe_ he was fucking his baby daughter in his living room in broad daylight with his wife in the next room over the only thing standing between him and a lifetime in prison a blanket, his tv blasting on full volume and his wife tendency to stay on the phone for hours uninterrupted.

He was thanking the goddess as he fucking his baby girl to some god forsaken tv commercial about turkey stuffing. The word stuffing and the thought of stuffing his baby daughter full of inevitable release bringing him that much closer to climax.

Seteth unlocked their lips and slowed his thrusts to a sweet grind when his wife suddenly popped in yet again to retrieve something from the living room. Luckily she was too busy laughing at something her friend said on the phone to realize what a sweaty mess her husband and daughter were on the couch.

She gave them both a cheerful little wave not really looking at them as she made her way out again oblivious to her daughter's panting moans and her husband being buried hilt deep in said daughter right in front of her very eyes.

Seteth exhaled and then choked on his own spit when Flayn suddenly picked up the pace herself, fucking herself eagerly on his cock.

Seteth could tell she was close from the way her breath stuttered and the quiver of her hips as she sucked him in. She was riling up for an orgasm and her body was begging for release. Her thighs parted for him encouraging him to sink deeper, desperate for more.

His hands trailed down to her clit, circling the little bud that was the epicenter of her pleasure making her cry out and immediately bite down on his shoulder to stop herself from screaming. With just the stroke of his finger he could finish her off just like that. He had her world in his hands and the thought alone did wonders for his ego. He then magnanimously decided to grant his sweet baby girl her much deserved release.

He slid in his finger alongside his cock to bear down at that little bud that was her pleasure spot and hastened his thrusts to bring about her climax. From her suddenly heightened moans and the way she spasmed around his member he could tell it was working.

Seteth bore down hard and leaned close to whisper in Flayn's ear. "Come for me baby."

She shuddered and then she _did_. 

It took only a few more well placed thrusts before Seteth had his daughter coming on his cock. He fucked her through her orgasm groaning at how she tightened around him so well.

But then she looked up at him with the most well fucked expression and Seteth was _gone_. His orgasm taking him completely by surprise.

One moment he was at the height of his pleasure the next a haze of white pleasure crossed the back of his eyes as he shuddered and emptied into his daughter's well fucked hole.

A happy sigh escaped Flayn's at finally being full once more and she collapsed against his chest feeling fulfilled.

"Such a good girl," Seteth said as he lifted the blanket to appraise his work and was very pleased to see a pool of his cum dribbling out from where he was still buried deep inside his little baby girl.

They snuggled together like that with his spend still wet between her legs. Seteth relaxed still preening in the afterglow of his orgasm and covered them both properly up in the blanket this time.

"Did you feel good baby?" Seteth ruffled her hair affectionately. "Did daddy make his baby happy?"

"Yes daddy," Flayn sighed happily into his chest. "Flayn felt very good. Thank you daddy."

"Daddy felt good too baby," Seteth planted a kiss on the top of her head and then tipped her head up to plant one properly right on her still reddened lips. They were still connected so it felt good feeling her move around on his dick as he deepened the kiss.

They kissed slow enjoying and savoring each other's mouths before going back to cuddling satisfied and reveling in each other's company.

Seteth's wife joined them soon after sitting on the other side on the couch. She cooed at them adoring their doting relationship and how cute they were all snuggled up together none the wiser to what was hidden under the blanket or what they had just done.

They passed the rest of the morning with small chitchat watching the tv after turning the volume down to an appropriate level when his wife admonished him for having it so high.

 _Why was it that high anyway? I could hear it all the way from the kitchen_ , she had asked.

 _Not to cover up our daughter's sounds as I fucked her on this couch if that's what you're asking_ , Seteth thought before shrugging his shoulders noncommittally.

It was around noon when the wife stood up and stretched loudly. She looked over at him and smiled. "Seems like someone fell asleep."

Seteth looked down at the sleeping girl in his lap. "So it appears."

"Want me to take her off your hands?" She offered helpfully. "She must have ridden you hard all morning. Let me take over and put her down for a nap."

"No need I'll take care of it," Seteth declined quickly, his pulse climbing up his throat at the offer. "Besides don't you have that thing?"

Seteth was fumbling. He had no idea if his wife actually had anything at all scheduled for today. He just needed her out of the room so she wouldn't see the mess he had hidden beneath the blanket.

His wife's eyes lightened up. "Oh you're right I do have a thing!" And just like that she quickly disappeared into their bedroom for goddess knows what. Not that Seteth cared. Thank fuck.

Seteth immediately and quickly made his way to Flayn's bedroom keeping her still wrapped in the blanket just in case. He unfurled her sleeping form on her bed finally slipping out of her with an audible pop. He admired the shine of his spend still glistening between her thighs and swallowed. He experimentally pushed it back in and exhilarated at the unconscious little sigh that escaped her lips and the way she rolled her hips obviously seeking something more.

His wife made some noise from the hallway bidding them both farewell before going out and slammed the door shut behind her.

Seteth smiled as he positioned his rapidly hardened dick at his daughter's swollen entrance. Maybe he did have a chance to bid her one last goodnight. And this time they got to be _loud_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He ends up fucking her awake and she welcomes him into her tiny embrace to a new round of sweet incestuous lovemaking ;)  
> This time he gets to cover her pretty little face in his cum💕
> 
> I’d like to think this the last chapter but I’ve been wrong so many times before so until next time the mood strikes lmao


	8. Morning Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth wakes up with a boner and instead of ignoring it like usual he finds of a more fun way of dealing with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was reading a horny fic last night that briefly mentioned morning wood and was inspired lol. First chapter that is less than 1k. Enjoy!

Seteth always woke up before anyone else and this morning was no different. The sunlight shone through the gaps of their blinds and right into his eyes ruining any chances he had of sleeping in.

He checked the time on his phone and it was _too_ early. Way too early for anyone in his household to be up for hours. He groaned he knew there was no he was falling back asleep. Once he was up he was _up_.

He grumbled as he sat up. No need to get worked up, he could always use the extra time to catch up on work or chores. If he was feeling up to it he might even bring his favorite girls breakfast in bed.

He looked down and absently took note of his morning wood.

He let his hands wander down to his crotch, debating whether he wanted to deal with it or not. His cock quivered as his fingers ran over it, straining against his trousers.

He slipped a hand into his underwear to grab hold of himself and gave it a few experimental pumps before stopping. Actually he had a much better idea.

A surge of excitement thrummed through him at what he was planning to do and he couldn’t help smiling to himself as he made his way out of his bedroom and into his daughter’s.

Flayn looked so peaceful and angelic in the early morning light nothing at all like the little insatiable whore who rode him so _hard_ last night.

He could feel himself grow harder at the memory. She had been so _good_.

She had put on such a show as she bounced on his cock all on her own without any assistance from him, insisting to do it all on her own. Proving to him how much she loved her daddy’s cock. Her cute little curls bouncing in tandem with her thrusts.

She was the picture of innocence now as she snored softly in her sleep a clear contrast to the debauchery that was last night as she begged him wantonly to cover her in his cum.

She had smiled so pretty when he had obliged and unloaded on her face. Then she had used her fingers to stuff some of his cum in her mouth. It had been so incredibly hot that he had ended up railing her all over again much to his baby’s delight. Drilling her into her mattress so hard that she was nothing but a gaping hole stuffed full of her father’s release. She had lapsed right back into sleep with the most blissful expression on her face. Happy.

Seteth freed himself from the confinement of his pants with a loud groan and started jerked off over that same face, pushing his dick against the softness of her cheek.

Flayn didn’t react to the contact and just continued to sleep none the wiser to the dick in her face.

Seteth took it a step further and pushed against her slightly open mouth relishing in the feel of his baby’s soft plush lips. He groaned jerking off harder. This felt so good. Violating his little girl in her sleep.

Seteth pushed his way further into her mouth gratified when he found no resistance as his girl took to him and instinctively sucked him down deeper.

She had sucked his cock so many times at this point she could apparently do it in her sleep. Fuck that was was so unbelievably hot.

Seteth leaned down letting her take him deeper. He had a brief moment of insanity where he wondered if she could deepthroat him in her sleep before snapping out of it. As hot as that would be the last thing he wanted was to accidentally choke her while she slept. Instead he decided to settle for just softly fucking her throat which was just as good. 

His thrusts started out slow and languid in an effort not to overwhelm her especially considering she wasn’t really conscious. But she took it in stride moaning around his cock. Seteth was really impressed that she _still_ hadn’t woken up. It added to his excitement.

His thrusts became more hard and ruthless as he neared his climax. He was more turned on than usual staring down at the sleeping face of his baby girl as he fucked her mouth. 

She was so responsive for someone who was asleep moaning and occasionally even sucking him off as he thrusted down.

Goddess he was so close. He was almost there. He just needed something a little more. Fuck it he was gonna do it even if it might wake her up. He didn’t care.

Seteth thrusted bottoming all the way down until he was all but engulfed in the heat of his daughter’s sweet mouth and then he came.

Flayn was so used to her father unloading so deep in her throat that she didn’t even choke like he expected her to swallowing him down perfectly. Seteth pulled out and released the rest on her still sleeping face. Goddess help him he had never been more proud of his little girl.

He tugged himself in and bowed down to kiss her sticky forehead deciding to leave the cum on her face as a surprise for when she finally woke up. Unless his wife woke up first that is then he would clean it up. He was horny not suicidal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re at 16k >:3 tell me your horny headcanons for this ship😏


End file.
